The Player (Kindergarten)
Summary The Protagonist (true name unknown) is the protagonist and playable character within Kindergarten and Kindergarten 2. One Monday, he finds himself within a time loop, repeating the same Monday over and over until he gets the true ending. In Kindergarten 2, he repeats the process, this time on a Tuesday. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Unknown with Talisman Name: Protagonist Origin: Kindergarten Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 5 or 6 (Is in kindergarten) Classification: Human, Kindergartener, Cultist Powers and Abilities: |-|Protagonist=Small Size (Type 0), Acausality (Type 1) (Lived through several continuous timeloops, where anything he possessed at the end of the day would be carried back with him to the start of the loop that morning, He also retains memories and items from said day), Immortality (Type 4) (Should he die, the timeloop will simply revive him, as he was alive at the beginning of the day), Reality Warping (Whatever items the Protagonist brings with himself when starting off a school day erases them from the world for that day), Breaking the Fourth Wall and minor Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Can refuse to do what the player tells him to do and ultimately break control for the day), Social Influencing, Surface Scaling (Can escape from the Nugget Cave), Summoning (Can summon the Monstermon Cards when standing within the sacred sanctum of Monstermon, Can summon Penny with Factuality Device) |-|Monstermon Talisman=Light Manipulation (Turns the sky red), Vibration Manipulation (Causes the ground to shake violently upon activation), Minor Disease Manipulation (Made Cindy feel sick), Electricity Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Casts electricity that smites those struck), Deconstruction (Can reduce people to ashes), Resurrection (Nugget resurrected everyone from Kindergarten 1 for Kindergarten 2 and said he may do it again), Memory Manipulation (The Protagonist's memories of the first Armageddon were erased and his memories of Monday were altered to fit Nugget's chosen design), Plot Manipulation (When Nugget reset the world for Tuesday, he chose bits and pieces of other storylines to apply, such as Billy being free and the principal dead, the Protagonist having been Cindy's boyfriend, and Monty being crippled, not killed, by the Janitor) |-|Items=Energy Manipulation (Laser Pointer, Penny's Laser Beam, Clara's Laser Bomb), Energy Projection via Laser Gun and Penny, Self-Destruction (Principal's Device, Distraction Device, Firecrackers, Clara's Laser Bomb) (The Principal's Device can be activated by mentioning Billy), Sound Manipulation (Voice Recorder, Monstermon Plushie), and Poison Manipulation (Poisoned Chicken Nugget), and the many effects of Cigarettes and Weed |-|Pills=The pills have unique effects depending on whoever uses them, including Happiness Inducement and Erasure of troubling memories, and are, as such, unpredictable Attack Potency: Wall level (Should compare to Cindy, who can tear the Janitor's head off), Wall level (via Laser Gun, Laser Bomb, and Penny), Unknown with Talisman (Turned the sky red, Smote those within the school) Speed: Athletic Human (Can outpace adults), Speed of Light with Laser Gun and Penny Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Compares to Cindy, who can tear off the Janitor's head and the Janitor himself, Is capable of carrying a dead child, a chainsaw, a shovel, a jackhammer, and several other objects all at once) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Likely High (Never shows signs of tiring) Range: Below Average Human, Several meters with Penny's Laser Beam and Penny Standard Equipment: Flower, Lunch Pass, Key Mold, Billy's Note, Ms. Applegate's Phone, Key, Bob's Toolbelt (Screwdriver), An A+, Prestigious Pin, Penny's Laser Beam, Monstermon Plushie, Felix's Strange Chemical (One of the main ingredients to the pills), Clara's Laser Bomb, Faculty Device, Penny, Monstermon Cards *'K1 Optional Equipment:' Knife, Screwdriver, Magnifying Glass, Laser Pointer, The Janitor's Mop (Mr. Sweepy), Blood-Filled Bucket, Principal's Device, Distraction Device, Voice Recorder, Chewed Gum, Cigarettes, Pills, Poisoned Chicken Nugget, Severed Finger *'K2 Optional Equipment:' Fork, Knife, Shovel, Jackhammer, Spray Bottle, Jar of spiders, Scissors, Magnifying Glass, Lighter, Walkie Talkies (Buggs and the Janitor), Firecracker, Chewed gum, Weed, Inhaler, Ms. Applegate's Stick, Bob's mop, Bob's Head, Stevie's Arm, a leg, Stevie's corpse Intelligence: Above Average (While he can't read, he has been capable of tricking and manipulating several people, getting into a class of the smartest kids, solving different puzzles, and defeated several mutant monsters and The Principal mutant) Weaknesses: Has a fragile neck, Activating the Monstermon Cards requires the Protragonist to be standing in the sacred sanctum of Monstermon, though he can then use them at any time afterwards Feats: *Completed each of the other character's quests in Kindergarten **Became Cindy's best boyfriend ***Got the Flower **Killed the other students ***Got the Lunch Pass **Recovered the Laser Pointer and killed the Janitor ***Got the Key Mold **Became Nugget's friend ***Got Billy's Note **Killed Ms. Applegate ***Got Ms. Applegate's Phone **Obtained $20 dollars by the end of the day ***Got the Key **Rescued Billy and got the Principal killed *Discovered the truth of Cindy's dog *Collected all of the Monstermon cards and unleashed Armageddon *Reached Tuesday *Completed each of the other character's quests in Kindergarten 2 **Killed Bob ***Got Bob's Toolbelt **Obtained five different flowers for Mr. Danners ***Got an A+ **Killed Ozzy ***Got the Prestigious Pin **Killed Penny ***Got Penny's Laser Beam **Became Nugger's friend again ***Got a Monstermon Plushie **Killed Ted ***Got Felix's Strange Chemical **Obtained one of the original Principal's devices and helped Clara build a bomb ***Clara's Laser Bomb **Created more of the Principal's pills ***Impressed Clara by sneaking in a Firecracker past Penny ***Got Ms. Applegate's Factuality Remote **Killed Ms. Applegate and Mr. Danners, recovered the faculty devices, killed the new Principal, and rescued the kidnapped children *Collected all of the Monstermon cards and unleashed Armageddon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Frisk (Undertale) Frisk’s Profile (Frisk was 9-A, Speed was equal, Full arsenal, Monstermon cards were active) Category:Kindergarten Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kids Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Surface Scalers Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Disease Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Death Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Card Users Category:Knife Users Category:Food Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier